Seriously Overrated
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: "Yeah I always thought that Haagen Daazs was overrated," he admitted. Bad moods, temper tantrums and seriously overworked special agents and ice cream. oneshot  kate/gibbs  as usual


**Disclaimer:** Nope still not rich enough out to buy them [sigh

**A/N:** Okay, I have to admit the bad weather brought this little fic on. It has been raining non stop for a week now and we haven't had a decent day of proper sunshine, not that I mind the rain, but being used to seeing the sun for prolonged periods of time, I was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. It is the middle if summer or it is supposed to be... Yes it gets that bad. Also my family think its a crazy idea but a friend and I think its never too cold to eat ice cream and so we went in search in the rain for the best tasting ice cream ever... needless to say... we're still looking.

* * *

Seriously Overrated

"Hey Abbs what are you up to on this cold winters day?" Tony asked as he and McGee sauntered into the lab hoping to get the results their boss wanted. Abby had said it would take at least a day but, Gibbs being Gibbs, was impatient and ordered the two boys to report to the lab and help Abby in any way they could to make the results appear faster and then he left to get coffee.

Abby was perched on her stool in front of her computer typing furiously. "I'm trying to hack into the FBI database for Gibbs" she answered. "I don't remember him saying anything about the FBI being involved in this case" Tony said as he came to stand behind the lab tech. "It's not the current case we're working on Tony, it's one of the cold cases. He got a lead on it a few days ago," she finished her sentence and turned her gaze from the monitor to the two agents standing behind her.

"Where's Kate and Gibbs?" she asked when she saw that only DiNozzo and McGee were in her lab. "Gibbs went out on his coffee run and Kate is doing a profile report on the suspect," McGee answered. The look on his face told Abby a different story but she did not press him for an explanation just then. "So where do we start?" Tony asked as she looked at all the evidence strewn in the lab. "You and McGee can start on the hard drive from the computer we got this morning," she said as she pointed out where the computer was. They started on it pronto, knowing Gibbs was probably on his way back from his coffee run.

x

Tony and McGee were on their way to the lab, when they heard Kate's phone ring and knew by the way she spoke it had nothing to do with the case they were currently trying to solve. Tony, being his usual annoying self, had eavesdropped on her conversation and effectively blurted out that Kate would not be available to go out that evening, as she already had other plans. The man on the other end of the line drew his own conclusions and had broken up with Kate at that moment.

After she had hung up and made sure there was no way the other guy could hear her, she turned and looked at Tony. From the look in her eye McGee could see that she was way beyond pissed off. Tony was definitely in for it this time and he damn right deserved it. "Thank you DiNozzo" was all that Kate said. Her tone and manner was calm and this made both boys unsure if she was okay or there was still something that was coming. When she did not say any more they exited the bullpen at warp speed and made their way to Abby's lab.

x

Gibbs returned to the bullpen twenty minutes later to find Kate still at her desk, working diligently. As he passed her desk he placed the cup of coffee that was in his left hand onto it, before continuing his journey toward his desk. "Where's Laurel and Hardy?" he asked Kate when he did not see either DiNozzo or McGee at their respective desks. "They went to see if Abby found anything new on the evidence" she replied nonchalantly but Gibbs could hear her voice sounded a little strained.

The weather outside was becoming gloomier with every passing second and all it did was have the same effect on Kate's mood. Even though she was not remotely in love with the guy she was dating, she liked spending time with him because it was the few hours a week in which she would not have been spending every waking moment in turmoil. She would forget for a while that what she wanted was something she really could not have. Her boss was off limits to her at all times, and he had reminded her repeatedly about Rule 12 anyway, so there was no way he was remotely interested in her.

When Gibbs was done reading through the report on his desk, he stood up and walked over to Kate's desk, waiting for her to look up and follow his lead. She did not disappoint him, and within two minutes of him standing up from his desk, her gaze was already fixed on him. "Come on, we're going to see what Abby has for us," he motioned toward the elevator with his head and waited for her to join him at his side.

As they entered Abby's lab Kate was hit in her chest with a rubber band. It earned Tony glares from both Gibbs and Kate and it instantly wiped the smirk off his face. "Got anything yet Abbs?" he asked as he spied the lab tech sitting at her computer now trying to hack into the CIA database. "Still checking," she smiled at him. "Hey what's up with you?" she asked as she looked at Kate. "Nothing" Kate mumbled softly as she did not want Gibbs to hear what she had said.

There was giggling coming from the other side of the lab and Gibbs immediately turned to glare at his two male agents. He could understand Tony's juvenile behaviour, but McGee surprised him, although it did not show on his face. "What did you ask Laurel and Hardy to do?" Gibbs questioned Abby about the task she had asked the boys to do. "Check the hard drive of the computer we got this morning, which they had not done in the last few hours."

"Aww Boss why do I have to do this?" Tony whined at his boss. This was the last straw for Kate, and she wasted no time in telling him off. "Come on Tony, for once in your life would you just stop moaning and do what is asked of you." She was still angry with him about the incident earlier and being stuck here with him for the rest of the evening was going to be a very nerve-wracking task for her. The only reason Tony was still standing was because Gibbs was present in the lab. "As soon as he leaves I will deal with Tony," she thought to herself.

Gibbs in the meanwhile had walked up to where the boys were standing and was examining what they had come up with so far, which was basically nothing. A head slap followed and Kate saw that the giggling had stopped and both McGee and DiNozzo were rubbing the back of their heads. Just as Tony lowered his hand from his head, another resounding slap was heard. Before he could voice the question Gibbs answered "That was for interrupting Kate's phone call earlier and shooting her in the chest," his voice held none of the humor or mirth it usually did after he head slapped Tony. Gibbs seemed genuinely pissed off that Tony had managed to upset Kate as much as he did.

"You know you're still going to have to make up for it Tony," Abby said as she came to check on what they had done so far. Kate remained on the other side of the lab, she had no intention to get anywhere near DiNozzo, she tried to convince herself. "How? Whatever I do seems to backfire," he said lamely and besides he hadn't even tried to make up for it.

"You have to think like a woman Tony. What do women do when they're upset or angry?" No wonder he was not so lucky with women, he had no idea what they were all about… "Ice cream Tony, Go out and get a few tubs of Haagen Daazs Chocolate Chip ice cream!" Abby ordered him. "But it's freezing outside – you can't possibly eat ice cream in this weather," he exclaimed and Abby simply raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her, which would have earned him another head slap from Gibbs. That would have been three head slaps in a space of ten minutes, a record he was not looking forward to setting. So, he set off in search of ice cream the freezing weather.

He returned an hour later, with snowflakes still trapped in his hair and three huge tubs of chocolate flavoured Haagen Daazs ice cream. Abby was the first to pounce on him, effectively grabbing the package from his hands and settling it on her desk. "Here you go Kate… something to help cheer up your mood," she handed the brunette agent a tub and a spoon from the paper bag. "Compliments of Tony," she added giggling as she sat down next to Kate and started eating from the tub that was now open.

When they were just about half way through the first tub, Kate was stuffed. She could not eat any more and she made it known to Abby who did not have a problem with finishing the rest of it. The other two containers were stored in her fridge for the next time she or Kate needed cheering up of some sort. Gibbs had noticed that even after the somewhat pigging out session, Kate's mood was still no better than it was before the ice cream had arrived.

"Now this is good ice cream, don't you agree Kate?" Abby declared and asked as she dug into what was still left in the tub. Kate watched in amazement as the Goth lab tech continued to eat the frozen dessert, without feeling sick at all. Gibbs had been watching the two women and he had seen that even though Kate was happy with the dessert, her mood had not changed and he felt like he needed to help change it.

Gibbs walked up to where Kate was sitting and when he was sure her attention was focused completely on him, he motioned toward Abby's small private office in her lab, with a minor toss of his head. She looked at him confusedly, but followed him into the confined space nonetheless. "What are you so upset about?" he asked softly, not wanting the others to hear him, even though the door had slid shut after they had entered the office.

He waited for an answer but it did not come. "Okay, I'll rephrase the question," he continued when she did not answer him. "What did Tony say to upset you this much?" and it surprised her to hear the concern in his voice. "It was not a big thing Gibbs, he overheard a conversation between myself and a friend and as usual he could not keep his big mouth shut," she finally admitted what it was that was bothering her for the past few hours.

"And Brian broke up with you on the spot I guess?" Gibbs's eyes were hopeful as he posed the question, letting it hang between them. She nodded her head in affirmation and she heard him mutter under his breath "dumb ass". The name-calling caught her unawares and she really did not know how to respond to it, so he acted as though she did not even hear it. He took a step closer to her, "and I'm guessing the ice-cream didn't do anything to uplift your mood either." She nodded her head again and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah I always thought that Haagen Daazs was overrated," he admitted, taking another step closer to her. "I can think of many other things that can lift your mood right now," he raised his hand, his thumb outlining her bottom lip. "Many other exciting things…" it came out as a whisper his voice almost non-existent. His other hand had reached out and positioned itself on her hip, pulling her closer into him.

His lips found residence on her shoulder and he wasted no time in claiming what was rightfully his, now that she was not going out with that schmuck, Brian anymore. Her hand on his neck pulling him closer into her was all the encouragement he needed to move from her neck to her lips and he did so in a split second. Her breath seized as she felt his lips on hers, him breathing for her, replacing all the carbon dioxide from her lungs with oxygen from his. She had know he was a charmer and she assumed he was a great kisser and if she was asked to rate it, it would have measured 11.5 on a Richter Scale.

"I think you're right Gibbs, Haagen Daazs is seriously overrated," she conceded as she moved in for another round of earth moving kisses with her boss, her anger with her co –worker already dissipated and long forgotten.

* * *

That's it from me. 

This was the last piece I wrote, I will try and finish the Knight in Armour and Child's Play but I'm not promising anything.

Tell me what you think.

To my beta - sorry I did not send this to you as I thought it was inane and silly...

Till we meet again

hellraiser


End file.
